


Don’t lose your head

by Spread_your_wings02



Series: Save Me [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, concussion, hurt Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spread_your_wings02/pseuds/Spread_your_wings02
Summary: There is an accident on stage at one of their concerts.





	Don’t lose your head

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Daemon_fruit
> 
> I hope you guys like it :)

Roger smiled as he watched the crowd screaming and singing along with them. This concert was one of the best they’d had in a long time. The crowd were enjoying the set and were interacting with them in such a way, that the drummer beamed which pride for what he and his bandmates were doing. 

As the end of the concert drew near, Roger watched as the others made their way to the front of the stage for a final bow. He stood up from his drum kit, ready to join them, and went to jump down from the drum risers. Only, he was so distracted by the crowd he forgot to jump off entirely, and just ended up walking straight off the side of the drum risers. 

Everything was silent. 

Then there was a roar as the crowd were screaming, there were people back stage calling for the medics, and suddenly all the members of the band were all frantically running to the drum risers. 

John saw it happen. He turned around just at the right time to see Roger smack his head off the floor and then lie unconscious. His eyes widened and he turned to Brian and Freddie, who were confused at his expression, until they turned around to see the drummer on the floor, blood pooling around his head. 

Once they were by Roger’s side, they turned him into his back to see that he had a gash just below his hairline, which was causing all the blood. Even though they knew head wounds bled a lot, it still frightened them to see that much blood coming out of the drummer.   
They could hear that the crowd were being ushered out of the arena, and a few minutes later, a medic was kneeling by the blonde. The medic check Roger’s eyes and breathing pattern before cleaning up the head wound, finishing it with a bandage.   
As the medic was packing up, there was a groan from the drummer and everyone’s heads snapped towards him.   
“Roger?” Freddie asked, hoping that Roger was waking up.   
Blue eyes suddenly appeared, confusion set on Roger’s face as his eyes darted around to make out his surroundings. His eyes weren’t focusing properly, and the other could tell by the way he was squinting up at them.   
“Where?” he whispered, his voice not fully cooperating.   
“We’re still on the stage. You’ve fallen off the drum risers,” Brian said.   
Roger still replied with a confused expression.   
The medic then spoke up, “I think he may have a concussion, so I think it’s best if we take him to the hospital, just to be safe.”  
The others nodded and helped the blonde off the floor, who then swayed against the support Brian was giving him as they made their way off the stage.   
Roger abruptly stopped walking, Brian’s eyes widened as he saw Roger’s eyes were just maybe a little less coherent.   
“Sick,” was all the warning Brian got before holding Roger up as he doubled over, vomiting all over the floor. John and Freddie rushed over.   
“Oh darling, we definitely need to get you to a hospital,” Freddie mumbled as he moved a blonde strand from Roger’s face. Roger didn’t reply, just gave more of his weight to Brian as he sagged against him. 

They needed to get to that hospital quick. 

—————————

“He’ll be fine.”

“Oh thank god.” They all let out a sigh of relief at the knowledge that there blonde drummer was going to be okay. 

“He has a concussion, which is what made him vomit and becomes less coherent. I want to keep him overnight just to make sure his symptoms don’t worsen, but if everything goes okay, he should be let out tomorrow morning,” the doctor informed them.

“Can we seen him?” John asked. 

“Yeah of course.” The doctor then gave them details of where Roger’s room was and they were there in minutes. 

Roger was asleep, looking quite pale in the hospital bed, the gash in his head stitched up. They decided they were going to stay there until he woke up, so collected some chairs and sat at his bedside, waiting for the drummer to open his eyes. 

——————————  
A few hours passed before Roger woke up.   
“Where are we?” were the first words that he spoke.   
“In the hospital.”  
Roger sighed. “What did I do?”  
Roger watched as his bandmates tried to suppress giggles. That was, until Freddie burst out laughing.   
“You walked straight off the drum risers you bloody idiot,” Freddie laughed.   
“See, this is why you need glasses,” Brian quipped.   
Roger huffed and crossed his arms, but a smile lingered on his face. His head hurt and he was still mildly feeling the urge to throw up, but couldn’t help eventually giving in to his bandmates witty remarks and laughing himself. He was so glad that even when he did stupid things like walking straight off the bloody drum risers, he will always have his friends to cheer him up. And that’s all he ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> I'm starting a series for hurt Roger prompts. They don't necessarily have to be hurt, they can be angst, comfort etc.  
> I'm taking requests but I also have my own ideas.  
> I've made it a series, as some prompts, and some ideas of my own, may need to be a few chapters long.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter:)


End file.
